The Best of Celebrations
by Lemon Lover 12
Summary: The third and final installment in the "Bathing in Love" trilogy. Make sure you've read the first two  "Bathing in Love" and then "Reunited"  Before reading this one. Ike/Lucia, LEMON.   Please R&R.


**Characters: Ike, Lucia**

**Situation: Ike and Lucia "celebrate" after the defeat of Ashera  
**

**Location: The camp outside the tower of guidance  
**

**Time: 9-10 PM**

The final battle had been going on for hours. The chosen ones of the army fought their way through the tower of guidance, and the rest of the army kept the armies of order at bay. At sundown, the tower, which had been glowing with an incredible, blinding light the pierced the heavens, suddenly shook. The light vanished in a burst, and all of the disciples collapsed, the power of order no longer able to keep them alive. The soldiers of the army waited, and then, at last, the gates to the city opened, and the great heroes came walking for them. Ike shook the hands of the great leaders of the army, and received many congratulations, as did Micaiah. Ike's eyes fell on Lucia, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, mouthing the words "over here" to him, and walking off into the city of tents.

Ike eventually pushed his way through the whole crowd and hurried off in the direction Lucia had beckoned him. He found Lucia off behind a nearby tent, and embraced her tightly, kissing her passionately. The two made out fiercely, Ike holding Lucia tightly to him, their chests pressing together, and Lucia lifted a leg up off the ground, leaning into him as she ran her hands across his back. The two parted to breath, and looked into each others eyes.

"Oh, Lucia, I love you."

"I love you too, my hero."

The two simply sat there for a while, holding one another romantically, and then Lucia looked up at Ike again.

"Well, what now?" She smirked.

"I think you know very well what now." Ike smirked back at her.

"Oh, do I?" She said back to him in a joking tone.

"You are more beautiful then the sunset, and special occasions like these cannot go uncelebrated. Put the two together, Lucia."

"You can fit a compliment to me into the smallest things."

"Why, yes I can."

"I believe we should move on. Are we going to 'celebrate' or not?"

"What do you think?" Ike asked.

Ike hoisted Lucia off the ground with his hands on her hips, and she held onto him and locked her legs around his waist. Together, the two walked over to and into Ike's tent.

As the two walked into the tent, Ike zipped the door behind him, and then pulled Lucia closer to him, thrusting his mouth onto hers.

The two simply stood in Ike's tent, making out passionately and moving their hands across each other. The two broke the kiss, and Ike undid his shoulder guard and leather armor pads, letting them drop to the floor. Lucia pulled off her sleeves, and threw them on the ground as well. Ike kicked off his boots. He picked up Lucia again, and the two moved onto the bed. Ike, once again, brought Lucia's lips to his. Their tongues circled each other as they kissed repeatedly. Soon enough, both Ike and Lucia were naked from the waist up, Ike having discarded his shirt and headband, and Lucia having removed her top, which was half coat, half shirt, and not wearing a bra underneath. Lucia rested against Ike's chest, one leg around the back of his waist, the other stretched out on the bed, as she held him in a hugging position with both hands. Ike had one arm around Lucia's shoulders as she sat in his lap, his other hand hanging to this side. The two were both panting deeply, having kissed for a good thirty minutes after sundown.

Lucia adjusted her position on Ike's lap, and felt a lump in his pants. She sat back and looked at him.

"Are you hiding ragnell in there, or are you just having a really good time?"

"Lucia, I am having a fantastic time." Ike replied to her seductive question, and then laid down on the bed on his side, taking Lucia with him. He lay on her side, and moved in to kiss her, but Lucia pushed him back with a hand on his chest.

"Now, now, Ike- we've had more then enough of that. I want to move on. We only have all night, you know." Lucia continued as she slowly crawled on top of him, deliberately resting a knee on his groin.

As she did so, she felt his massive erection.

"Well, well."

"You can't blame ME for YOUR sexiness" Ike said back in a joking tone

Lucia chuckled at his response. "Still, it must be getting pretty tight in there..."

"So you're saying you want me to let you have it?"

"You know me too well" Lucia replied seductively, putting a hand around the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. While she did, her other hand reached down, unzipped Ike's pants, and freed his throbbing member from his boxers, which she grabbed, causing it to firm up and Ike to jerk his hips.

Lucia closed her eyes, grabbed Ike's hips and pulled herself up until she was sitting at his chest. Ike then used his hands to grab her breasts, and massage and squeeze them as Lucia blew him, also pressing them up against his manhood. Lucia began to bob up and down on him. Ike tipped his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, trying hard not to buck his hips against Lucia's head. His member began to squirm as Lucia treated it, licking up and down the shaft and bobbing up and down faster, until Ike released inside Lucia with a loud moan. Lucia swallowed every last bit of it, and then let him fall from her mouth. Ike changed his position, laying down on top of Lucia again, and the two went back to making out.

As they made out, Ike held Lucia to him tightly, her breasts pressing into his chest, and his still unclothed manhood between her legs. His manhood quickly grew erect again, and Lucia closed her legs tightly around it. Lucia's hands were held to her by Ike's arms which grasped her very tightly, Eventually Ike laid down on Lucia's side, and the two stopped rolling. Ike then untied and removed her knee high slim white boots, leaving her form fitting pinkish red tights behind. Lucia adjusted her legs and waist so he could pull off her tights, leaving her completely naked. Ike got back on top of Lucia, who used her long and thin legs to push Ike's pants and boxers off in no time, having legs much more skilled then his.

At the point where both of them were naked, Ike knew no waiting was necessary, and pulled the covers down and then over the two as he positioned himself above her.

"Ike, what are you waiting for? We've done this twice before, it's not like any pain is involved."

"Hey, I'm just making sure you're ready." He smiled at her.

"Get on with it and stop teasing me." She said, playfully slapping him.

Ike slid himself into her.

"Mmmmm..." Lucia hummed as she prepared for him to thrust.

As Ike began to thrust, Lucia instantly began to rock her hips in time with his thrusts, her hums of pleasure quickly becoming moans.

"Ah... faster, and harder... you know the drill already..."

Ike complied, speeding up slowly until he reached their regular high speed, and then, with some effort, speeding up more then ever before.

"Oh goddesses, Ike! Keep going! I didn't know... this could... Ah... Happen... Oh, Ike..."

Lucia was no longer able to keep up with his pace, and rather then rock her hips with him, just closed her eyes, and held onto him tightly, rocking with him naturally. Lucia moaned more rapidly, and Ike groaned in response to her.

The two continued to rock back and forth, and both of them felt release coming on.

"Ike... I'm about to..."

"Me too... Lucia..."

They both held it in for as long as they could, and Lucia released first. Her muscles contracted around Ike as she did, and he shot his seed deep inside her.

"Ah... oh, IIIIIIIIIIKKKKEEE!"

"Oooooh, Lucia, oh yes..."

Ike collapsed on top of her, both of them panting.

"Oh, Ike, my love for you has no limits."

"I love you too, Lucia, with all my heart..."

Ike rolled off of her, both of them side by side and under the covers.

Lucia shook her head as they panted.

"This has to be a regular thing... it's just so incredible every time..."

"Agreed."

They turned their heads to look at each other, both of them still laying on their backs.

"So, Ike... war is over... would you object to becoming the count of delbray? I know you don't like the noble life, but it's a little bit necessary... or, on the other hand, I suppose I could become a mercenary... but my whole life would turn upside-down... and I guess the same goes vice-versa... well, then there's-"

Ike put a finger to her lips.

"Shh... just don't talk about that stuff Lucia... I haven't even proposed yet..."

"I think having intercourse three times is more then enough to seal a deal like that. I'm just wondering what we'll do. Don't we need to talk of marriage?"

"Not now. Just come here." She did as he asked, and he held her too him.

"Well then, what now?"

"Now, we sleep." He said, closing his eyes.

"And if somebody sees us?"

"Let them... It's like you said- war is over."

"... Good enough..." She replied, doing the same.

The two instantly fell asleep in each others arms, no longer trying to stay awake, and completely exhausted from their interactions.

The person who would find them would be none other then Geoffrey, looking for his sister. Controversy would inevitably follow, but everything would turn out well. Though Ike and Lucia would have intercourse on an almost nightly basis, but none of the times they did would be more memorable then the one after the defeat of the goddess.


End file.
